fictionaltouringcarseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celtic Touring Car Championship
Celtic Touring Car Championship Category, Touring Cars. Country, Celtic Nations. Inaugural Season, 2012. Drivers Champion, Eoin Murray. Teams Champion, Ford Team Ecosport Racing Ireland. The Celtic Touring Car Championship (CTCC) is a touring car racing series based in The Celtic Nations With Selected Rounds Held In France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Sweden, Denmark, Norway And Finland, As Well As In Great Britain, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Russia, Poland, Ukraine, Belgium, Netherlands, Austria And Switzerland. The series took over from the Welsh Touring Car Championship The Scottish Touring Car Championship And The Irish Touring Car Championship with its first season in 2012. In 2014 the series merged with the rival The Irish TTA – Racing Elite League, which was formed as a result of the split in 2013 From the 2014 season onwards, the series would see a new format based upon the TTA series. In 2018 The Series Will Move To GT Regulations. Car Regulations TTA (2014-2016) BTC Touring (2012-2013) Super 2000 (2012-2013) Diesel 2000 (2012-2013) NGTC (2012-2013) Super 1600 (2012-2013) GT (2018-) Champions Season Series Name Driver Car Team 2011 Celtic Nations Touring Car Cup Richard Lyons Volkswagen Scirocco Volkswagen Team Ireland 2012 Celtic Touring Car Championship Eugene Donnelly Seat Leon Donnelly Motorsport 2013 Celtic Touring Car Championship Aron Smith Volkswagen CC Volkswagen Team Ireland 2014 Celtic Touring Car Championship Eoin Murray Ford Focus TTA Ford Ecosport Racing Ireland 2015 Celtic Touring Car Championship Eoin Murray Ford Mondeo TTA Ford Ecosport Racing Ireland 2016 Celtic Touring Car Championship Eoin Murray Ford Mondeo TTA Ford Ecosport Racing Ireland 2018 Celtic GT Touring Car Championship Eoin Murray Ford GTE LMS Ford Team Ecoboost Event Winners Celtic Touring Car Cup Drivers Driver Total Eoin Murray 2 Aron Smith 2 Emmet O Brien 2 Richard Lyons 1 Adam Carroll 1 Manufacturers Constructor Total 1 Ford 4 2 Volkswagen 3 3 Toyota 1 Cars Car Total 1 Ford Focus 4 2 Volkswagen Scirocco 3 3 Toyota Avensis 1 Celtic Touring Car Championship Drivers Driver Total 1 Eoin Murray 10 2 Aron Smith 8 3 Austin McHale 5 4 Richard Lyons 5 Eddie Irvine 5 Eugene Donnelly 5 6 Thed Bjork 4 Adam Carroll 3 Emmet O Brien 3 Damien Faulkner 2 7 Lawrence Gibson 3 Gavin Smith 2 Hamish Irvine 2 9 Richard Goransson 3 Ollie O Donovan 3 Fredrik Larsson 3 12 Karl Jones 1 Colin Turkington 1 Gordon Shedden 1 Derek Palmer 1 Aidan Moffat 1 Helmut Holfeld 1 Dennis Biggerstaff 1 Jordi Gene 1 Jan Flash Nilsson 1 Alex Jones 1 Carl Philip Bernadotte 1 Manufacturers Constructor Total 1 Ford 16 2 Volkswagen 14 3 Toyota 10 4 Renault 9 5 Opel 4 6 Volvo 3 7 Seat 1 Alfa Romeo 1 BMW 1 Cars Car Total 1 Ford Focus SR 16 2 Ford Mondeo SR 14 3 Volkswagen Scirocco 12 4 Volkswagen CC SR 10 5 Ford Focus 9 6 Renault Megane 7 7 Toyota Avensis 6 8 Toyota Avensis TTA 2 9 Toyota Corolla TTA 2 10 Opel Insignia TTA 2 11 Opel Astra TTA 2 12 Volvo S60 TTA 2 13 Volvo C30 1 14 Seat Leon 1 15 Alfa Romeo 156 1 16 BMW SR TTA 1 Irish Racing Elite League Drivers Driver Total 1 Eoin Murray 8 2 Gavin Smith 2 3 Helmut Holfeld 1 Manufacturers Constructor Total 1 Ford 10 2 Volkswagen 7 3 Toyota 3 Cars Car Total 1 Ford Focus TTA 10 2 Volkswagen CC TTA 7 3 Toyota Avensis TTA 3 Category:Touring Car Series Category:Celtic Touring Car Championship